To melt a heart of ice
by MissKagome
Summary: A young woman around twenty one living in our modern day time, found something incredible, And suddenly she is the protector of Sesshomaru. ArkSess InuKag Mirsan Finished story
1. Default Chapter

Ok, A little heads up with the story.  
  
A young woman around twenty one living in our modern day time, found something incredible, and her name is Arkwyn Snow.  
  
She found an unknown state all to it's self where there are an evil and a good, everyone living by a mix of ancient Japan and King Arthur medieval times.  
  
Believe it or not, magic and demons roam the land, and the Lord's son needs a protector from all this evil. That's not all, the lord's son is Sesshomaru.  
  
So now where I begin my story is hours before she will sacrifice herself in order to protect sesshomaru against evil of all kinds, all the powerful sorcerers still believing that she is the protector of this world against evil, with her overpowering Luna lovely hearted soul, being the one and only the one that does not know the attack of which is following the first, but acts it out as if it was her pencil to paper.  
  
(Good music to listen to while reading this is, Wolf's rain soundtrack, Inuyasha soundtrack, and Hoover phonic, Blue wonder power milk. (the cd title.) )  
  
Reaching a hand up to block the last violent rays of sun at sunset, Arkwyn slowly spreads her fingers apart so a few sudden bursts of sunlight dawned upon her delicate and in-depth features.  
  
Frowning at her pale skin that always seemed to burn easily and never tan, no matter day or night, rain or shine, she perched herself on her elbows, lowering her chin to her chest, a smirk resting on her lips remembering the saying of that Disney movie, "Snow white"  
  
'Skin white as snow.'  
  
In a few minutes it would be dark out, and in less then an hour she would loose her self control completely and utterly to someone she has never met before, but thinking about her memories, the past. Well, at least the happy ones, always made her sad still.  
  
Everyone was fine, away, busy, and last but not least, doing something with their life.  
  
But Arkwyn, graduated early, tried college for something she thought she was good at and wanted to do, realized she still had no idea her destiny.....even though she thought about it since she was a little girl, now found herself wondering if putting herself on the line every minute for someone else really was such a wrong thing to be doing, because that just seemed to be the same thing she was doing at home.  
  
Resting back down on the soft moss grass to stare hazily up at all the bright and shinning stars, picking one out to be her own, then realized she'd better go and prepare herself for the night ahead of her.  
  
Walking back towards the hotel she was staying at, (being as the driveway to the castle was nearly two miles long) an old familiar sound popped into her head, playing itself like a movie along her thoughts as she got ready.  
  
Tell me what the rain knows  
  
O are these the Tears of Ages  
  
That wash away the Wolf's Way  
  
And leave not a trace of the day?  
  
She slowly un dressed herself, and placed on a long, silky, and black dress. Sleeveless, with a long v-neck, slitting all the way up to her hip, and a gold thick belt hanging around the frame of her hips. Tell me what the rain knows  
  
O is this the flood of fortune  
  
That pours itself upon me?  
  
O see how I drown in this sea  
  
Looking in the mirror at herself, placing the silvery gold band around her head, it's chains hanging loosely to her shoulders, forming two long and drooping circles at each side. She then noticed how much she would have to adjust to different customs and things at the castle.  
  
Hark, hear the howl that eats the moon alive  
  
Your fur is on fire  
  
The smoke turns the whole sky raven black  
  
And the world upon your back will crack  
  
Walking to the end of the gate, Arkwyn was stopped by a guard holding the reins of a snow colored horse out to her, suggesting she rides horse back the path up to the main entrance.  
  
Where will you go  
  
Now you've no home?  
  
Arkwyn excepted, and after a very quick, very brief riding lesson through words she put one foot in the saddle and sat herself up on the horse, urging it to go forward, finding the ride quite pleasant. Especially at night riding through the castle's servant's houses and courtyards with mazes and woods and meadows.  
  
She suddenly felt alone, lost, and scared.  
  
Let the rain wash away your last days  
  
Mentally scolding herself, telling herself that she would have to face worse things then the worries of herself, straightened up and slowed the beautiful horse to a stop at the main gate, where the guards helped her off and took the horse away to the stable boy.  
  
"This is it." She kept telling herself as she pulled open the large wooden doors.  
  
As if by timing, many men with colorful masks, and woman with deep colored veils covering their faces circled around her, guiding her, walking with her to the Lord as if by some way presenting her in an orderly fashion by some sort.  
  
As soon as she placed one foot into the large ball room like bedroom, everyone backed away in a line at each side from the door to where the four chairs were, one for the lord, another for his lady, and two for their sons.  
  
Arkwyn heard whispers and her name with every step she took.  
  
With the looks everyone was giving her made every footstep feel like a thousand knives stabbing at once.  
  
It seemed from the gossip about her that she overheard, everyone was expecting a large muscled man much stronger then the Lord's son(for which because The lord's son was very strong himself in battle, and for word choice.) But their eyes laid on only an girl.  
  
"Their eyes deceive them child. We of the high power know that looks can be deceiving." One older gentleman whispered to her as she walked up to the four chairs and collapsed her body on one knee raised, the other pressed against the floor, her head bowed, leaning against her leg.  
  
"Lady Snow, let us have a good look at your face." She heard a deep voice beckon.  
  
So Arkwyn slowly raised her face up to meet the lord's. 


	2. Sacrifice of protection

Arkwyn stood up, staring at the lord. He was old and wrinkly, but that didn't matter for his words were fresh and new to her.  
  
"So,...." He began, choosing his words carefully. "You are the new protector for my son, Sesshomaru." He said, gracefully extending a hand out towards the chair on his right.  
  
Her eyes followed his hand to the form and eyes of Sesshomaru. The young man she would stand by, day by day, sometimes night.  
  
Long silver white hair, pale and dark cold features, crescent moon on his forehead, slash marks on each cheek, piercing golden eyes, staring....at her, examining every inch of her as she did him.  
  
"N-new?" Arkwyn questioned. "What happened to the other my lord?"  
  
It was a bit odd for her to be calling someone lord, but she guessed that she would just have to get used to it.  
  
"He's dead." He implied simply.  
  
She tensed for a moment, then thought, "You already know about the chance of dieing."  
  
The lord called for one of his servants, and the servant came back holding a medium sized box. The servant bowed to the lord, presented the box and left.  
  
Arkwyn's eyes darted from one person to the next.  
  
The lord's wife, same as the lord, only looking a bit more softened and graceful features. Then the lord's other son, hair like sesshomaru's, same eyes, only looking a bit more younger and wild. A softer looking tone to him. She also noticed a ring on his wedding finger, saw him gazing dreamily at someone standing only a few feet away from him, followed his gaze to a raven color haired girl, big brown eyes, full of happiness and joy staring right back at him. A wedding ring also on her finger. (Kagome of course! )  
  
Then there she spotted another married couple standing next to them. The young man looked to be a monk, and the young woman gave him a little warning glare as he reached his hand to pat her behind. (You know who those two are.)  
  
And before looking to the lord again, she stopped her gaze at Sesshomaru. There was just something about him, she thought as she fiddled with half of a medallion hanging loosely about her neck that she has had since she couldn't remember.  
  
He wasn't looking at her but he could sense her gaze dwelling over him, her presence an awaking of new interest to him, her scent of wild flowers and summer nights danced along his nose, ordering him to take in the sweet fragrance.  
  
But he dare not to.  
  
Finally Arkwyn stared heavily as the lord opened the box, and presented her with a gold wrist band, (looks much like the one the scorpion king had in The mummy 2.)  
  
It was beautiful, and it had a crescent moon carved in on the flat top.  
  
"With this," The lord started, motioning for her to come closer so he could put it on her. "You will be known as The Protector of our land, and our people. By the power held within it you cannot take this off until ordered too, for by wearing this only he who you protect can order you tasks which you must fulfill. You are his from this day on, his to kill or keep alive, his to follow into the next life." The lord stated, finishing up his speech of the ancient.  
  
The lord snapped it on her wrist, and if by destiny, it glowed a great hue of bright yellows, and reds, a picture flowing out of it with the colored energy, the picture being of Sesshomaru.  
  
"With this, you can locate and see him if there is danger, and so with this you can talk through to him. This is not one of those phone things in your time, but only someone to call for help. Now lady Snow, today has been a long day for you. The servants will show you the way and you will start your days work tomorrow at sunrise. Is everything at peace my dear lady?" The lord asked, a very small and unnoticeable and grateful smile spreading to his lips.  
  
Arkwyn nodded, feeling as though she would run through all this in her head a million times or more before allowing herself to fall asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru watched as the servants led her out to her room as a holocaust of things began happening around the lord, in celebration.  
  
And he swore, that as she left, she turned to look straight at him in the eye, the stare holding and sincere, then a maid blocked his view, and when she moved Arkwyn was no longer there.  
  
He sighed, awaiting the long dreary hours before tomorrow.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't much like all the parties and things his parents held at night.  
  
He got up and decided to go for a walk outside. 


	3. Funny meeting you here

As the door was closed behind her, Arkwyn looked around her room.  
  
beautiful.  
  
Velvet burgundy red curtains, a large stone balcony, silk red sheets, curvy carved wood bed frame, crackling fire place, plum colored walls, walk in closet, and fluffy fur rugs.  
  
She was defiantly going to like it here.  
  
The room was a bit warm for her, so she took a bucket of water and splashed out the fire, deciding to step out onto the balcony for a cool breeze of fresh air.  
  
Standing out there, leaning against the smooth concrete railing, looking up to the stars and finding her star. Arkwyn then noticed a small knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." She called softly walking towards the opening door.  
  
The raven haired girl from earlier was at the door, along with the other raven haired girl that gave the young monk that warning glare.  
  
"Hello, My name is Kagome, And this is Sango."  
  
"Hello, I'm Arkwyn....as you probably already know." She replied with a smile.  
  
The two young woman smiled back, and Arkwyn offered them a seat on the bed.  
  
"We came for your hand in friendship, sometimes we wives grow bored when our husbands are away doing something." Kagome started, Sango finishing saying with a bit of a laugh, "Even though the freedom is nice knowing my husband."  
  
"Let me guess," Arkwyn started, pointing towards Kagome. "You are married to The lord's other son, and you," She said pointing at Sango. "Are married to that lecherous monk!"  
  
Their faces brightened.  
  
"How did you know?" Kagome's face beamed.  
  
"Well, I spotted a few wedding rings and an unforgivable hand." Arkwyn replied with a laugh.  
  
"Don't remind me, I may make him sleep on the floor tonight!" Sango said jokingly with a shake of her head.  
  
"Well, we best be on our way and give you some rest." Kagome said waving a thanks and walking out the door calling back, "Goodnight."  
  
Sango stopped by the door, catching Arkwyn's attention.  
  
"See you tomorrow in the courtyard for training?"  
  
"What kind of training?"  
  
"Oh just the basics. How to use different kinds of weapons, some attack moves. Nothing too, too complicated." She said with a bit of a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Right...easy as pie. See you tomorrow then, and goodnight Sango." Arkwyn said and shut the door.  
  
Arkwyn sat on her bed for a few moments, fiddling again with her medallion.  
  
"I wonder where the other half of this got to. I found this one day walking at the park I used to go to some time ago." She thought aloud, a small smile spreading as she remembered those peaceful evenings back home.  
  
The glass doors to the balcony blew silently open, the curtains flowing freely, something triggering her to walk outside.  
  
So she stepped out into the warm night air, noticing the moon shine brightly through a few dark clouds.  
  
She stopped mid air for a second, noticing a tall figure walking quietly through her view of the courtyard.  
  
The silver moon beams shinning upon the midnight walker, suddenly noticing it to be Sesshomaru, Arkwyn watched intently, noticing herself fiddling with the medallion again.  
  
Her heart practically jumped out of her chest when he stopped abruptly, noticing and sensing her watchful stare, her scent luring him in.  
  
He stopped walking and turned his full attention to her, still staring at him, a mix of confusion and curiosity playing at her features.  
  
Sesshomaru pondered about this and with great ease jumped up to the railing of her balcony, kneeling on one knee of the railing and jumping down onto the hard floor and walking towards her.  
  
Arkwyn seemed greatly surprised, but stayed in her place as he stopped, only less then a foot in front of her.  
  
They stood still for a while, just staring at each other blankly.  
  
That is, until Sesshomaru broke the silence with his deep and smooth voice. 


	4. What is this feeling?

"Why are you so curious with me?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
"Well, I don't know....You just," Arkwyn sighed, not really knowing how to answer to something like that.  
  
"You seem,"  
  
"Different?" he mused while staring blankly at her.  
  
"Yes,....and no. Either way it doesn't matter. What matters is your protection." Arkwyn replied, looking straight at him, the stare somewhat softened and afraid.  
  
"And how will you do that? You are just a human."  
  
"And you are not?"  
  
"No, Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Oh, I see. The ears....are pointy."  
  
"Stop avoiding the question. How will you protect me?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.  
  
"I will learn!" Arkwyn snapped back.  
  
Just then there was a loud siren screaming through the halls and key holes, awakening and startling everyone.  
  
"What is that?!" Arkwyn cried, covering her ears with her hands.  
  
"Alarm for demons entering the castle!" Sesshomaru yelled back over the commotion.  
  
"Wh-what do I do?" Arkwyn cried, the alarm still prolonging it's ending.  
  
Sesshomaru just shrugged, seeming not to fazed by what was going on around him.  
  
Suddenly some hideous fly creature came bursting through the wall, arms snatching, mouth screaming.  
  
Not knowing what the hell to do, Arkwyn jumped in front of Sesshomaru, not having any weapon she thought for starters she would block him.  
  
"And how do you think this demon will get slaughtered with you in my way?" Sesshomaru asked, a bit of an edgy tone to his voice as he pushed her on the bed and ran towards the demon.  
  
Arkwyn sat in shock and watched as with one signal sweep, the demon was taken out by Sesshomaru.  
  
The alarm slowly died down, Arkwyn breathing hard, still trying to comprehend what happened.  
  
"Hey," she called faintly, tugging at sesshomaru's sleeve.  
  
He turned to look at her, curiosity playing at his features.  
  
"If you can do that, then why do you need a protector?"  
  
He sighed, surprising Arkwyn by sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"Sometimes, you need two people of great power to get rid of certain demons. And besides, which it is un likely I may get hurt. Then I will truly need someone to protect me." Sesshomaru finished, turning to look at her, their faces not too far apart.  
  
"What would I do If I didn't have you." He said plainly as he quickly leaned in, their faces less then an inch apart as a small, playful smile spread on his lips.  
  
"I,.......err," Arkwyn started, feeling his warm breath against her face.  
  
He then gingerly laid a soft milky kiss on her cheek, then let his lips glide on her ear, whispering the words,  
  
"Don't die too quickly."  
  
Suddenly the mood was interrupted by the door bursting open. 


	5. Who is who?

Hello!  
  
Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it.   
  
There actually are some small cliff hangers, but not that big of ones. Possibly some big ones in later chapters.  
  
And the kiss on the cheek was pretty early, butttt...there was a reason for that. Just read. You'll see.  
  
thanks again.  
  
MissKagome.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru yelled angrily, standing firmly at his spot through the open door.  
  
Arkwyn jumped up, surprised and confused. She looked from Sesshomaru at the door, to Sesshomaru on the bed.  
  
"I-I don't get it! Is there something you aren't telling me?"  
  
"That," Sesshomaru by the door said, pointing towards his look a like on the bed. "Is a demon."  
  
"What! You mean to say they can shape shift?" Arkwyn asked, dodging to his side, afraid of the demon thing that looked like the person she was supposed to protect.  
  
"Wait a minute," Arkwyn started, stepping a few steps away from Sesshomaru. "How do I know that YOU aren't a demon too?"  
  
Sesshomaru just sighed, a bit annoyed with the subject.  
  
Everything grew quiet. Arkwyn wasn't sure what to do. Or which guy was which.  
  
She took more steps backwards, so she was in between them.  
  
"Wait, I got it" she thought suddenly while lifting up her wrist where the gold band was.  
  
"Maybe if I,"  
  
"I don't have TIME for this!" Sesshomaru on the bed snapped angrily as he jumped up, form changing into something a mix between a dragon and a centipede.  
  
"Dammit!" Sesshomaru said as the demon flew out through the balcony doors.  
  
"Where is it going?" Arkwyn asked, still shocked since 'Sesshomaru' sat down on the bed next to her. Everything was happening so fast.  
  
The demon didn't fly away, it got pretty far out into the night sky, then took a sharp turn and headed straight back for the balcony doors, aimed at Sesshomaru, and going at a pretty fast pace.  
  
Arkwyn didn't know what to do. Her training hadn't even begun yet.  
  
And even if she could do something, how? And what would she use?  
  
Suddenly she felt something warm near her heat. It was her medallion. It was glowing.  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze was fixed on the demon coming down from the skies, but suddenly he stopped and turned around, almost sensing something.  
  
Arkwyn felt the urge to walk up to him, so she did. And as she did so the glowing light became stronger, and bigger. Then it shot around Sesshomaru and herself.  
  
"What is this feeling? This...safe feeling. It feels.....warm?" Sesshomaru asked, looking around him at the pinkish glowing light.  
  
Suddenly.....the demon came. 


	6. Daggers and glowing lights What girls ar...

The demon collided with the glowing light and literally shattered into dust.  
  
"Wh...how.....did that....just happen?" Arkwyn asked, the pinkish glowing light starting to fade.  
  
"You tell me. You're the one who made it." Sesshomaru replied, a bit upset he didn't get to kill the demon himself, but also a bit confused and curious at this girl's un known power.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Some guards called, stopping by the door and slightly bowing.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"No.....my, protector....Protected me." Sesshomaru replied as he slowly walked away.  
  
The guards stood still, waiting to escort the lord's son to his room.  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, looking unsure of what he was about to do. And sort of upset with it.  
  
"I thank you for your quick actions. Goodnight."  
  
"um, your welcome. Goodnight." Arkwyn replied, breathing in a bit more calmly as the air seemed still.  
  
"Give Miss Snow a new room. And fix that area where the demon came though as soon as possible."  
  
Arkwyn smiled politely as two guards helped her and some of her things out of the room and into a cozy little one.  
  
Looked similar to the other, only a little more toned down in richness.  
  
"What a day." She sighed, laying her head against the pillow.  
  
Before she knew it there was a loud knock on her door.  
  
"Morning already?"  
  
"Yes!" Sango called though the bolted wood door. "Now get dressed and come to training!"  
  
When Arkwyn sat up it was still somewhat dark outside.  
  
"Can't be morning yet!"  
  
Then she remembered what the lord had said about her getting up at sunrise.  
  
So she struggled her way out of bed, went to freshen up, and then got dressed,  
  
Because it was training she wore something a little like sango's. (It's sango's outfit when they go into battle with demons. Sorry, don't know the name.)  
  
Arkwyn ran out to her balcony and called down,  
  
"Be right there!"  
  
"You'd better!" Sango called back up to her.  
  
Arkwyn noticed Kagome with her bow and arrows waiting down there to. Catching her eye she smiled and waved at her, getting a friendly wave back.  
  
"I'm so glad I have you guys to train me for this battle stuff. Just coming from modern day time into this is somewhat over bearing, but with both your help I think I might manage." Arkwyn confessed to the two young woman, preparing her with weapons.  
  
After spending what seemed like forever learning about archery, Arkwyn hit a few times, and on her third hit she hit on the second target line. Not perfect, but at least she knew how to use them now.  
  
Then it was off with Sango, learning about different attack moves.  
  
It went something like this, run-jump-slash/dodge-slash-jump/run-jump-do turn around kick/ then so on and so on.  
  
After a few hours she started to get the hang of it.  
  
They stopped for a break, Arkwyn feeling very hot, very sweat, and very proud of herself for learning all this in one morning.  
  
"If you want there is a small water fountain that rains pure clear water if you go to your right and follow the green marker trails on the trees. You can freshen up there if you want." Sango offered to Arkwyn.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I think I might stay and practice a bit more. Kagome promised to teach me a bit of archery. I'm a learner with that also."  
  
"Alright then. Thank you again, Please tell someone where I've gone if they are looking for me. K?"  
  
"Alright," Sango replied as she rolled her shoulder blade back a bit, hearing a small crack. "Be careful. Here, please, it would honor me if you took these two daggers my father gave to me. You may get more use out of them now." Sango finished, a glimpse of sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Sango. I will use them wisely. Or, I will try at least."  
  
With the two long daggers attached to either side of her belt, Arkwyn felt a bit more safe walking to somewhere that she has never been before.  
  
She then set off for the waterfall.  
  
Finding it with only a hint of trouble, she stripped down to a black shelf bra, that tank top kind, and her underwear.  
  
It was beautiful there. Sparkly water, gushing waterfall, birds chirping, morning light shinning through the cracks of trees.  
  
She stepped under the waterfall, expecting sheer coldness to only find a lukewarm feel. The refreshing warmth mixed with cold soothing.  
  
Arkwyn laughed as she realized she was still wearing half of that medallion.  
  
She never could remember a time with out it.  
  
She was about to take it off for safe keeping, when suddenly that glowing pinkish light and the warm feeling aroused about her senses, giving her the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
Arkwyn quickly got out of the water and reached for her daggers, holding them, ready to stab, she slowly peered around the forest, listening quietly, at the moment somewhat forgetting that she was wet and in her under garments.  
  
A rustling noise sounded over to the left behind the tall bushes, so she slowly made her way to the bushes, daggers ready, senses awake and waiting, heart pounding, and a bit afraid she was mentally pushing herself to go forward when someone jumped out from the bushes at her. 


	7. Ice cold

"Well, funny meeting you here."  
  
Arkwyn jumped back in surprise and immediately tried to cover herself with her arms.  
  
It was the monk that Sango was married to.  
  
"You!" Arkwyn cried, furious with anger as she took small steps backwards toward her clothes.  
  
"Settle down, I wasn't spying on you if that's what you think. I just came here to bathe in the waterfall." Miroku replied, trying to calm the girl down.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying? From what I hear you seem to be somewhat of a lecherous monk!"  
  
Miroku Laughed. "So I see you've met my wife?"  
  
Arkwyn hesitated. This guy was so smooth talking and playful with his words, And not to mention he is married!  
  
Miroku, seeing that she was still tense around him decided to use a bit of his old rules, the ones he sort of left behind after marriage.  
  
He came towards her and cupped her hands with his.  
  
"Believe me, it would be in my best interest to ask a lady such as yourself to have my children, but now I already have someone to do that for me. And,"  
  
"That's....ok. It was a mistake. Sorry, I was just startled by you." Arkwyn interrupted, taking her hands from his grasp.  
  
They stood still for a few moments until Arkwyn pleaded,  
  
"Would you mind turning around while I put my clothes on?"  
  
"Oh right! Sorry." He said with a little laugh and turned around.  
  
After the little funny meeting with Miroku, Arkwyn was back at the castle.  
  
She was hungry so she sat down at the table while some of the older female servants cooked food.  
  
"You must be starving. Here." One of the servants said generously handing her a bowl of soup.  
  
Arkwyn thanked her and ate in silence as the servant went on talking.  
  
"The Lord's son seems quite taken with you." The servant complimented. (who's name she found out was Mika.)  
  
Arkwyn shook her head. "His heart is like ice. He acts so cold to everyone."  
  
"Then it seems like you need to melt that heart of ice." Mika said smiling at her.  
  
she could tell from the very beginning of the sudden interest growing between the two.  
  
"I don't know. I only met him yesterday....I don't think he can care about something. And I don't think he knows how." Arkwyn replied, hearing herself let out a sad sigh.  
  
"Am I really falling for him?" she thought quietly in her head, out of fear of Mika somehow reading her mind.  
  
But her fear got the best of her already knowing that Mika suspected something.  
  
"Help him learn. There are ways." Mika replied with that all knowing smile.  
  
"Yeah...I guess, but how?  
  
"Small things go a long way you know," Mika said, taking the empty bowl from the table. "You best be on your way. The lord's son is going hunting and you have to go along with him and the guards."  
  
"Man do these task things come suddenly."  
  
The servant just gave her a funny look, then went back to her work.  
  
Arkwyn met a some guards in the courtyard that were holding bows, arrows, and a few other weapons.  
  
"Where is Sesshomaru?" She asked while shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand, and using the other to make gestures.  
  
"The lord's son will be here shortly. We will wait right here for him until he comes."  
  
One of the guards replied.  
  
Arkwyn nodded and took a few steps off to the side, looking around a bit at all the beautiful flowers.  
  
Then she spotted Sesshomaru on one side of the castle with a little girl. They were hidden by trees and bushes, but Arkwyn could still see somewhat.  
  
The little girl was wearing an orange kimono with some of her hair in a small pony tale on the top right of her long black hair. She looked to be about six or seven years old.  
  
What Arkwyn saw next greatly surprised her.  
  
The little girl was bouncing around, then she picked some flowers, handed them to Sesshomaru, and threw her arms around his legs with Sesshomaru hesitating for a moment, then quickly leaning down to give the small child a hug.  
  
He then straightened up again, that stern but somewhat softened looking face acting as if nothing ever happened.  
  
Arkwyn just stared until one of the guards nudged her.  
  
"What are you staring at lady Arkwyn?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied quickly walking back to sit on one of the benches.  
  
The guard just shrugged and walked back over to the other guards.  
  
Soon Sesshomaru greeted them looking briefly over to Arkwyn who smiled at him, making him feel awkward. Really the first time a girl had ever done that.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" he asked sharply, trying to hide his more soft side.  
  
"You just take me by surprise. I thought you were just all cold and icy." Arkwyn replied, trying to conceal his secret softness and her discovery.  
  
".......What," Sesshomaru started.  
  
"We must be on our way." One of the guards said, pointing towards the woods.  
  
So they walked on, Sesshomaru still confused and Arkwyn feeling a bit happy to have discovered the ice man's little secret. 


	8. Two of a kind

After a while of silence, Sesshomaru asked quite simply,  
  
"Have you found the cause for that light?"  
  
Arkwyn tilted her head to the side, then straightened up.  
  
"Oh! The light from my medallion."  
  
Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, trying to show his begging for an answer in the least interested way.  
  
She turned to look at him, there eyes meeting for a split second, that same holding feeling rushing through her veins. "No." she replied quickly as they both turned away.  
  
But as Arkwyn was turning away, something caught her eye. Something hanging loosely from Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
"Wait," she started, stopping to try and get a good look at what she found to be some sort of necklace.  
  
"What? Why have we stopped?" One of the guards asked looking for answers at his young master.  
  
"Ask the girl." Sesshomaru snorted, continuing to walk on.  
  
"Wait!" Arkwyn stated more urgently as she grabbed the sleeve of Sesshomaru's kimono.  
  
"Don't tou," Sesshomaru started, but was interrupted by Arkwyn reaching her other hand towards his chest to touch something.  
  
"Your medallion......looks....exactly like mine!"  
  
"None sense. Mine was bought from some expensive store far, far away."  
  
"Oh come on, how much can HALF an medallion cost huh?"  
  
Arkwyn stopped herself by her own words.  
  
"Half? Wait a second, what was the store's name exactly?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed, seeing as though he would get no where in his pleasure of hunting by not answering the stubborn girl.  
  
"Jin,"  
  
"enji," She finished his words. "Jinenji. I was told that this is an ancient medallion broke years and years ago."  
  
"I know. I heard that too."  
  
"Do you think,"  
  
"No."  
  
"It could be."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well why not!"  
  
"Because,"  
  
"Because WHY NOT?"  
  
The guards stood puzzled, only feet away staring in wonderment at the two's heated conversation.  
  
"This is the most the lord's ever said to a young woman before." One of the guards whispered to another.  
  
"Yes and it seems as though the young woman is winning."  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud howling, roar sound coming closer with ever second, and every breath, right towards them. 


	9. Blood leads to wounds

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru leaped through the thicket of bushes, leaving the guards and Arkwyn alone.  
  
"Wait!" Arkwyn cried after him, suddenly darting away into the thicket too.  
  
"I'm coming with you!"  
  
"What shall we do now?" One guard asked.  
  
"Follow them, duh!" another replied, smacking him upside the head.  
  
"Don't follow me little girl. You will only get in the way." Sesshomaru scolded, those cold eyes scanning her for a few seconds before looking ahead of him again.  
  
"I'm NOT a little girl!" Arkwyn cried, trying desperately to keep up with him. "And even if I wanted to, I CAN'T leave you alone! I have to protect you!"  
  
Sesshomaru let out a sharp, and small laugh. "Protect me." He muttered under his breath.  
  
Then, without warning a huge furry brown paw, drenched in long sharp claws  
  
reached out to snag him, but Sesshomaru was suddenly thrown to the ground.  
  
"I could of gotten him." Sesshomaru said angrily while lifting himself up off the ground.  
  
"Oh and when was this? What? When you were busy LAUGHING AT ME?!" Arkwyn yelled to him.  
  
"She heard me!" Sesshomaru thought sharply.  
  
Suddenly, the huge mass of roaring flesh appeared in front of them.  
  
Red eyes bulging, huge furry paws swinging, and it's giant mouth open and screaming.  
  
"This is it. I HAVE to do something now to prove myself not worthless. Prove to myself that I am worth something." Arkwyn thought in a affirming way in her mind.  
  
She pulled out her two long daggers from their sheathes, breathing in slowly for a minute, then jumping with all her willpower at the beast, screaming in agony as she felt it's giant claws scrape at her side as her daggers dug deep into it's heart.  
  
As gravity overtook her and she met the soft dirt of earth, Arkwyn quickly clasped a hand over her side, trying to hide the three large and bloody scratch marks.  
  
Knowing the beast was at the bottom of it's strength, Sesshomaru jumped at it, using his twine like string to cut the beast demon to pieces.  
  
He stood there for a second, cracking his fingers as demon parts rained about him.  
  
Not having a dog nose quite like his annoying half brother, he could still faintly smell the scent of blood coming from where Arkwyn was laying.  
  
Arkwyn rolled to her side in pain, slowly making her way up on two feet with the help of a tree.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked plainly, a strained tease of worry dangling in his golden eyes.  
  
She didn't know what to do, she had never gotten this badly injured before.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied quickly, thinking that once she was in the safe ness of her room that she would take care of her wounds.  
  
"You're hurt. I smell blood."  
  
"No...Look around you. Blood everywhere. Some probably just got on me."  
  
Arkwyn walked around, a bit hazily like, finding both her daggers and with much dismay, finally got them into their sheathes once more.  
  
Sesshomaru, still a bit un trusting her words, watched her carefully as they headed back towards the guards.  
  
After the guards caught up with them and where asking their young master questions, Arkwyn decided to take this chance to duck behind some trees and examine the wound.  
  
She let out a slight cry in pain, wincing as she removed her blood stained hand.  
  
"Didn't know they were this deep." She cringed, running a finger along the markings.  
  
"Those will surly leave somewhat of a scar." Sesshomaru said, stepping in front of her.  
  
Arkwyn quickly placed her hand over her wounds again, wincing as she did so.  
  
"You lied to me you pathetic human. You are hurt." Sesshomaru said, taking another step up to her.  
  
The guards came up behind him.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Quick! Help me carry her back to the castle!" a guard shouted to the others, reaching forward for Arkwyn.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said sternly as he stepped in front of her.  
  
"She needs deep medical attention. Surly you weak humans will not be able to get her there on time. She is loosing blood as we speak."  
  
"But mast,"  
  
"And surly my father, your lord will be displeased to find this girl dead by your frail causes."  
  
The guards stood silent and nodded in agreement.  
  
"In the next village there is an old wise woman who will know what to do. Take her there for gods sake." One of the guards protested, stepping a bit closer to the pained girl.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, picked Arkwyn up bridal style, and took off running.  
  
"There is just something I can't place going about between those two." One guard stated.  
  
"Well it's spring." A guard nudged the other one.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Ever hear that saying?"  
  
"What?" "Love is in the air."  
  
"Nah...our young master and her?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No.....could it?"  
  
"With love, you never know." The guard finished with a proud smile.  
  
Meanwhile with Sesshomaru and Arkwyn.  
  
"Don't die," he thought softly in his head while briefly over looking the young woman faintly resting in his arms. He had only carried her that way so her wounds wouldn't open up more. "You were just starting to get interesting." He finished as he felt her grip around his neck tighten a bit.  
  
"We're almost there...." 


	10. Love is in the air?

"It's been a long while for them to have gone hunting." Kagome confessed worriedly as she looked out the window to see the sun setting.  
  
"Just leave them be Kagome," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to nuzzle her neck, taking in her sweet scent. "And besides, It's Sesshomaru we are talking about here. He can do whatever he wants. I bet he's gone on some hunting rage." He finished with a comforting tone.  
  
Kagome sighed, sitting down on the bed. "Guess you are right Inuyasha."  
  
"Always am. Don't worry, if anything bad were to happen, we'd know about it." Inuyasha replied, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
Suddenly Sango sprang through the door, breathing heavy and eyes wide.  
  
"Ah god, have you ever heard of knocking?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha! Cut it out! Sango is trying to tell us something."  
  
Sango looked from one to the other. "Sorry," she said quickly while motioning towards the door. "But the guards who went hunting with Sesshomaru and Arkwyn came back in a hurry. They said that they encountered a demon,"  
  
"Demon? Where! I can't smell it!" Inuyasha interrupted her.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"It's alright kagome," Sango replied to her friend's furious reaction towards the dog boy. "They killed the demon, but...Arkwyn was wounded badly so Sesshomaru took her to an old healing miko two villages away from us."  
  
"Did you get the stories mixed up or something?" Inuyasha asked while crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your brother? Caring for a human?" kagome asked with an confused expression on her face.  
  
"HALF brother." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Half or not, that is the news I've received from the guards. They seemed pretty sure of themselves too." Sango said remembering a few words she didn't understand.  
  
"They went on talking about spring or something in the air."  
  
"A cold? Spring fever? What?" an annoyed Inuyasha asked.  
  
"No silly, Love." Kagome replied simply with a sort of dazed smile on her face.  
  
Inuyasha sat wide eyed.  
  
"Uh...Kagome are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How do you know? Sango asked curiously.  
  
"Oh come on. Why would he all of a sudden care for humans right at the same time Arkwyn got hurt?"  
  
"Hmm...You have a point."  
  
"Trust me. When it comes to love, I'm the best." Kagome replied with a proud smile.  
  
"Feh, Whatever."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly while hoping off the bed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha pries his face free from the swarm of blankets managing only to say,  
  
"Woman." 


	11. Stop fighting it

Song Chapter!  
  
Song Gravity from the Wolf's rain soundtrack.  
  
been a long road to follow been there and gone tomorrow  
  
Arkwyn wasn't even aware of the fact that she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's arms on the way to the old Miko, but woke up in a soft bed made of fur blankets wondering where she was.  
  
without saying goodbye to yesterday  
  
Arkwyn had to think really hard for a moment about what went on yesterday.  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
are the memories I hold still valid? or have the tears deluded them?  
  
She sat up slowly in bed, still feeling some pain, but surprisingly much better then yesterday.  
  
Wait, yesterday? How long has she been lying here?  
  
She found a small window on the side of the bed and slowly peered out of it, noticing the rain pouring down and wondering where Sesshomaru was.  
  
Had he gone and left her all alone?  
  
maybe this time tomorrow the rain will cease to follow and the mist will fade into one more today  
  
In a pit of worry she quickly strained herself trying to get out of bed, placing one foot slowly after the other onto the cold floor.  
  
something somewhere out there keeps calling am I going home? will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? zero gravity what's it like? am I alone?  
  
Arkwyn slowly and carefully stood up, un aware of two yellow/golden orbs watching intently.  
  
She winced as she felt a sudden pain at her side. Still she felt persistent to get up and look around.  
  
is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet still the road keeps on telling me to go on something is pulling me I feel the gravity of it all  
  
"You know, You shouldn't be standing just yet."  
  
She whipped her head around at the voice behind her to the left, covered by the dark shadows forming in the room, giving it somewhat of an apparent look.  
  
How could she of not felt his presence? Or did she.....was it that she wasn't alarmed because she actually felt safe by him being near her?  
  
"How long have I been here for?" she asked as she slowly lowered herself to the bed to lay down again.  
  
"You've been sleeping for two nights and almost all of the third day." He replied slowly, as if he had acted it out a few times first.  
  
"That long? But I thought the wound wasn't that bad?"  
  
"The Miko Shaushinki told me that the demon who hurt you also infected you with some sort of poison. It took her almost the whole night to fix you up."  
  
"Oh," Arkwyn replied, feeling a great thanks to the old lady for saving her. "Where is she now?"  
  
"She is out collecting some more herbs. She told me that If you happen to wake up to give you some of this." Sesshomaru replied as he stood up and reached for a small wooden bowl.  
  
"What is it?" Arkwyn asked, blinking a bit to flutter away the sleepy air that dwelled around her.  
  
"I don't know. It's green. Here." He said putting it in front of her face to drink.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
She nodded with still a bit of hesitation, but brought it to her lips and gulped in a few sips, then quickly wiped her mouth, repeating the word "Yuck."  
  
In the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru smile. Not some evil plan or mean smile, a.....sort of nice one. One that caught her attention and made her face him, making him ask,  
  
"What?"  
  
Arkwyn smiled. "It's just," she started to say as she placed the bowl on the floor besides the bide, and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's just nice that you're acting this way." "What way?"  
  
"A nice way."  
  
Sesshomaru frowned a bit at this.  
  
"What? What's so wrong with being nice? What is so wrong about caring once in a while?" Arkwyn protested slowly raising herself a little closer to the edge of the bed.  
  
"If I was nice," Sesshomaru started as he suddenly began to head out the door. "If I was nice and cared, then I would put people's lives in danger. Because I'm always followed by danger, and if they were ordinary humans they would die. That is why I stand alone." He finished bitterly, slowly stopping by the door. "That is why you're here now."  
  
Arkwyn's eyes widened, then softened, blinking a few times to try and see the process.  
  
"You.....care...for me?"  
  
"Why would I? Your getting hurt was your own fault, not mine." He said solemnly.  
  
Then it hit her, suddenly jolting her words out like water.  
  
"Your mother died when you were little. Is that true?" She asked raising her face to look at him from her spot on the bed.  
  
"Shut up you weak human! My antipathy for your race will never cease. Walk home for all I care." Sesshomaru replied coldly as he quickly turned around and left, leaving Arkwyn all to her lonesome with only somewhat of an idea of where she was.  
  
"Why does he have to be so mean?" she said aloud slowly, small cold tear drops falling lightly on the blanket in front of her.  
  
Suddenly Arkwyn felt the urge to just get up and run, go somewhere. Anywhere but stay here.  
  
With much effort and hard work she managed to find her way out of the small nature house and out into the tall grass and cool skies of night.  
  
(Whew! Long chapter. ) 


	12. Alone

Arkwyn's song chapter.  
  
My will. (English version.) 1st ending song in Inuyasha.  
  
Quietly awakening... I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance The way I see before me is always blocked  
  
Arkwyn looked around her. Darkness in every path. Unable to decide which way to go, she just started walking.  
  
Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak. If there is such a thing as "eternity," I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way. Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone.  
  
"Where will I go? Home? I don't know the way." She thought sadly, feeling the soft crisp crunch of every grass stem as she walked barefoot on it.  
  
I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I've known all too well about pretending to be strong. But since then, my doubts have vanished.  
  
Was Sesshomaru really opening up to her just a few minutes ago?  
  
She couldn't answer herself. But all she knew was that if he meant it she was happy to hear it.  
  
There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting  
  
Arkwyn's side hurt a bit so she decided to stop and lean against what she felt to be the bark of a tree.  
  
and seize my "chance." I think of you, and I feel like that alone is enough to make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish that these fleeting thoughts would reach you... I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now  
  
"Sesshomaru,............where are you now?" She thought with a touch of bitter sweetness, looking up in the cracks of the tree branches at the shinning stars.  
  
My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday it definitely will... 


	13. Vanilla ice cream's new flavor

Sesshomaru's Pov.  
  
Why do I always have to get so upset like that?  
  
It's not like she's a child or anything, asking a stupid question.  
  
Of course,.....that whole "Walk home" thing I did was a bit childish.  
  
I guess I could be a little nicer, but.....what exactly am I doing saying all these soft things?  
  
It's NOT like me! Defiantly not. Although, I could, well.....  
  
Am I?, becoming soft?  
  
Sesshomaru leaned against a tree, in the brisk night air, taunting himself with his feelings as he watched the fireflies dance among the grass.  
  
"What shall happen next?" he asked himself aloud.  
  
I can't just walk up to her and say sorry. And besides, she should know better to ask silly questions like that!  
  
oh...well....there I go again with that asking question thing again.  
  
Do I yell at her for my mistake? Or what?  
  
"Hmm, this is confusing!" he moaned, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Guess I could just act the way I do around Rin.  
  
But Rin is much easier to deal with. She takes my slight coldness to her as affection.  
  
Oh why CAN'T it be that easy with other humans!  
  
I wonder what my little dog brother has with humans that I don't.  
  
"He doesn't try to kill them, or call them a pathetic human." A little voice in the back of his head was telling him.  
  
I know, I know......  
  
Maybe I should,.....get advice, from him?  
  
Maybe.....  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, feeling a bit less over whelmed now that he had a small idea of what to do.  
  
"Wonder if I should go find that girl. She is too weak to be moving around a lot."  
  
Just as he was about to step forward, a low and soft growl pierced his ears from behind him. 


	14. We are going where!

Sesshomaru spun around, feeling odd for sensing no danger and still being worried.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Sesshomaru!" The little girl cooed affectionately as she hopped around.  
  
The small two headed dragon nudged rin's side, begging for an ear scratch.  
  
Rin laughed and petted the two.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's night and it's dangerous."  
  
"You've been gone for so long." Rin replied, eyes teary.  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
Once again, Sesshomaru felt puzzled at the feelings awaking him.  
  
"Where is that woman? Ya know, the one who was watching us talk before you went hunting?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. "What? She was watching us?"  
  
"It's ok! She's a nice woman cause she didn't tell anybody."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head, noting all the times they'd been alone and she didn't say a signal thing about is once.  
  
"Never mind that. Why are you here?"  
  
"To find her. The old healing lady told me to bring that woman to her regular time to go get some herbs for her wound."  
  
"But, she is too weak to be running around, much less watching over you."  
  
"I know," Rin replied with a grin. "That is why she told me to bring you along."  
  
Back with Arkwyn.  
  
"Hmm.....I wish I knew why he is always so upset with me." She thought solemnly.  
  
Suddenly there was a rustling noise and Sesshomaru, Rin, and the two headed dragons appeared before her eyes.  
  
"What,"  
  
"Well, if we are going to your time then we better be on the move." Sesshomaru replied simply.  
  
(Sorry so short. Long heavy weeks of cleaning. I promise I'll write more as soon as I can.) 


	15. The fluff begins

(I am sorry the last couple chapters have been so rushed. As I said before, cleaning got the best of me. But I promise for more slowed down and fluffy chapters.)  
  
There seemed to be some kind of twister spinning around Arkwyn, and with her being in the middle of it.  
  
"What?" she repeated again, jumping forward in shock, then quickly cringing as she remembered she couldn't do that. Defiantly not when her wounds were still healing.  
  
Rin stepped forward, stopped, looked up at Sesshomaru as if asking permission, and then smiled as she got an approval, all the while skipping her way up to Arkwyn.  
  
"That old healing lady told me to take you and him," she began pointing toward an awfully shy and upset Sesshomaru. "To your regular time so we could get some herbs for your wound."  
  
Arkwyn stood in wonderment for a moment. 'All of us,......going....together?'  
  
"You could start by saying ok, woman." Sesshomaru said coldly. Then he suddenly cupped a hand to his mouth, as if shocked by his own words, and shocked by being shocked by his own words, AND what he was doing being all shocked.  
  
"Is he,.....feeling alright?" Arkwyn asked with an half hearty laugh as she looked ardently at the small child.  
  
Rin just grinned at her.  
  
(Later)  
  
Arkwyn decided to just wear the clothes she wore before her sacrifice of protection sum many days ago, letting the guards have fun with picking out clothes for a "Dashing" young man, And an "Cute" little girl.  
  
Rin was the first to come out all dressed up in Arkwyn's normal kind of clothing wear.  
  
"Ooh you look adorable Rin!" Arkwyn cooed, grabbing the little girl and scooping her up in her arms to cuddle with her like some plush toy.  
  
Rin was dressed in a short sleeve, yellow summer dress with little pink and blue flowers on it. Her hair was the same and she had small white sandals.  
  
"I feel....all funny." Rin protested as she played with the hem of her dress wearily.  
  
"It's alright.....I'm sure you'll get used to it."  
  
"I don't see how you humans can wear such articles of clothing like these for many days at a time." Sesshomaru scolded, a bit of curiousness rising in his voice.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Arkwyn started, slowing turning towards him as she finished tying the bow on rin's dress at the back. "You are a human,..................................................too." she finished, freezing in mid air with her words, staring wide eyed at Sesshomaru.  
  
Man did he look good!  
  
He was wearing sneakers with a faded style jeans, a light blue shirt with the little band like things around the end of the sleeves, and on the neckline part of the shirt.  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at Arkwyn too, he had, never seen her, dressed quite like this before. She looked somewhat nice. Very.......pretty?  
  
"What are you staring at?" he said quickly leaning his head down so his bangs were covering his eyes.  
  
He suddenly felt a warm soft hand brush against his cheek, pushing away his bangs so he was staring at Arkwyn.  
  
"You know," she started as she smiled ardently up at him. "You're not that bad,...I mean, once you get to know you. You are sorta.....bittersweet."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at her. Actually afraid of what she might do next. (which, he was never afraid of anything....only...except when woman made passes at him or something. Then he was scared because, Well. How to put this. Let's just say, woman and their emotions, erm. Woman have LOTS of emotions.)  
  
"Bitter to your enemies," Arkwyn started as she stared softly in his golden eyes. "And sweet to the people you care about. Well, that is only if you are alone with them."  
  
Rin laughed and Sesshomaru thought he might die.  
  
'I'M BECOMING SOFT!!!!' he kept yelling over and over in his mind.  
  
Although, he did kinda like the idea of being called bittersweet. It sort of fit him.  
  
So finally, the three set out in a horse drawn wagon on the long gravel path down to the big gates, that hopefully without any harm would lead to Arkwyn's first and original home. Home with her memories. Home with that outside world from her home away from home. And now I've said too many homes. 


	16. Cute 'N' simple

"And kittens?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And ducks?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow!" an excited Rin jumped about. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"hm."  
  
"Can we live here?"  
  
"No." Sesshomaru replied for the third time after Rin had asked this.  
  
Arkwyn was telling Rin of all the "wonderful" things outside of the castle, and Sesshomaru seemed to be a little annoyed by Rin's excitement.  
  
"Rin, this is not a pleasure trip. We are only here for the medicine,"  
  
Rin nodded sadly, but then smiled when Arkwyn whispered something to her about a park.  
  
"How is your wound?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.  
  
"My- oh......it's alright I guess. If I don't jump from bed to bed, then I think I'll be alright." Arkwyn replied jokingly.  
  
Rin laughed and Sesshomaru didn't get it.  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at her.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Now it was Arkwyn's turn to laugh.  
  
After a while Rin fell asleep, the top of her lying on Arkwyn, and the bottom lying on Sesshomaru.  
  
(The trip was taking a while because it was two miles from the castle to the gate, then a very long drive through all the servants houses.)  
  
"You know," Arkwyn started, turning to look at a bored Sesshomaru.  
  
"What?" He asked, eyeing her cautiously.  
  
"It's kind of nice....not having to worry about protecting you from demons."  
  
"What, so you don't like protecting me now? Too dangerous for you?" Sesshomaru said, half upset while giving a small grin.  
  
"No," Arkwyn replied quickly. "It's not that."  
  
Once again, the girl had Sesshomaru curious and interested in what she had to say.  
  
Maybe, because it was about him.  
  
"I meant that it was nice not having to worry about you all the time." Arkwyn finished slowly.  
  
"You.....you worry?" a dumbfounded Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Well....yeah."  
  
Then everything grew silent as it could be.  
  
Sesshomaru staring uncertainly out the window, and Arkwyn staring uncertainly at him.  
  
(Sesshomaru thinking.)  
  
Maybe I should,......But...I don't know how she feels about me.  
  
Sesshomaru just stared as he thought about things.  
  
That's it...I've got to do something!  
  
He then very quietly reached over to hold her hand.  
  
She jerked back in surprise, but then understood and smoothed her hand over his.  
  
And that's the way they sat for the rest of the ride. Not speaking, but even better...holding hands. 


	17. rin's dream, coming true?

Sesshomaru knew there was something going on between the looks that Arkwyn gave Rin. Almost motherly.  
  
It really had just a cured and settled in his brain after the way he watched her gently wake Rin up when they arrived.  
  
Rin awoke with a yawn.  
  
"We are here? So soon?"  
  
"Yes Rin."  
  
"Aw, and I was having a really good dream too!" an upset Rin replied.  
  
"What was it about?" Arkwyn asked, taking one hand to lay over her wounds, and another to hold her bag, Which was a little hard for her.  
  
"Don't strain yourself." Sesshomaru said quietly as he reached for the bag from Arkwyn's grasp.  
  
"It was about all of us living here! I had a new kitten, AND a new baby brother." A happy little Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped, hand reaching out mid-air, and Arkwyn stopped, dropping the bag on the ground.  
  
Arkwyn looked from Rin to Sesshomaru, a pleaded look across her delicate and worried features.  
  
Sesshomaru saw that look that Arkwyn gave him, and instantly straightened up, reached out and picked up the bag, then mumbled,  
  
"Childish dreams."  
  
"But if felt so real!" Rin said following Sesshomaru as he took a few steps forward.  
  
"Hey!" Arkwyn hollered, slowly following behind them. "Don't leave me just because I can't walk fast enough!"  
  
Sesshomaru stopped walking, sighed, then gave the bag to rin and went over to Arkwyn.  
  
He seemed to be thinking deeply of something, then carefully picked Arkwyn up bridal style again, and started to walk once more.  
  
Rin just grinned and held on to Arkwyn's bag tightly.  
  
"So...where can we get the medicine Rin was talking about?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, trying desperately not to turn his head and look at her, For embarrassment reasons.  
  
It wasn't often he was carrying a girl around.  
  
"Um....you know, you really don't have to do this." Arkwyn stated.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont drop you or anything." Sesshomaru replied with a queer reassurance.  
  
"I don't know. Rin knows, I think. I hope."  
  
They looked to Rin who was beaming at them.  
  
"This is the way my dream started."  
  
"Rin, stop that nonsense and tell us where the medicine is." Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"ohhhhh ok. I think you're just embarrassed to emit you might like it!" Rin said with that evil little, I'll get anything I want smile.  
  
Oh brother! Arkwyn sighed in her mind. What am I supposed to do  
  
just laying in his arms while she goes off about that stuff?  
  
Sesshomaru frowned at rin.  
  
"It's called The Mushroom,"  
  
"Ok......"  
  
"And it's on Bloomington street."  
  
"Hey rin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you know so much about this shop?"  
  
"The old healing lady told me about it!"  
  
"Oh.  
  
"Well, there is some sort of sign that points to Bloomington street." Sesshomaru said, stretching out one finger from his clasped hand to point at the sign.  
  
"Ok....I can walk now. There are a lot of people, and they might think it kind of weird to see you carrying me around that way." Arkwyn said slowly.  
  
There was something about the way that Arkwyn said, "That way." That made Sesshomaru's cheeks feeling heated, and himself in an odd position.  
  
So he slowly and gently put her down.  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru," Arkwyn asked, head turning with wispy pieces of her dark brown hair nipping at her face as the wind blew a small cool breeze.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
"Uh Sesshomaru? Hello?" Arkwyn said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
Damnit! Sesshomaru thought. Did I just say that out loud?  
  
"Oh, sorry. Guess I just zoned out. I'm not really used to all this busyness with life. What is it?" 


	18. What ELSE happened in Rin's dream?

"Have you ever been here before?" Arkwyn asked, leaning mostly on the support of her hand leaning against the brick walls on the sidewalk.  
  
My wounds are so sore! She thought solemnly.  
  
"Yes, once on a trip," Sesshomaru replied, watching her from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Here, you can lean on me." He said sort of gently as he took one of her arms and put it around his neck.  
  
"Thank you?" Arkwyn said bewildered.  
  
"This way....you uh, wont get the clothes dirty." Sesshomaru said, his voice showing the shyness.  
  
Arkwyn smiled.  
  
"Hey, there the shop is!"  
  
(Inside.)  
  
The three looked around.  
  
Small cozy shop with Japanese music playing, witch like designs on quilts all over the walls, incense smelling like sage and a forest roaming the area at the cash register.  
  
A very wrinkly old lady sat content watching them with a smile.  
  
"Oh good, a family. It's nice to have some customers." She said joyfully.  
  
"Oh! We aren't," Arkwyn started, but with a shock was cut off by Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
"Yes....This is my wife Wyn, and my daughter, Jen. We are on vacation."  
  
Arkwyn waited till they were a bit a ways from the old lady till she asked Sesshomaru about what happened.  
  
"What, was that all about?" She asked awkwardly.  
  
"We have to play it safe, we shouldn't go around blurting out our names if word gets around." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Are you looking for anything special?" The lady asked kindly.  
  
"Yes!" Rin replied, handing her a piece of paper.  
  
The lady mumbled to herself about something while she read the piece of paper, then walked over to a shelf, picked out a small red bottle filled with grin looking liquid, and handed it to Rin.  
  
"This is one of our best medicines we've got. Put some on the wound twice every day, and in two weeks it shall heal very quickly."  
  
"Thank you!" Rin replied as Arkwyn handed the old lady some money.  
  
(Back through the little path in the woods, leading toward the road with all the servant's houses and the lord's land.)  
  
"Guess I should put some on." Arkwyn stated, stopping walking and pulling the small red bottle from her bag. (The bag that Rin was still holding.)  
  
She lifted up her shirt, and cringed as she ran an icy finger along the slash marks.  
  
"This is taking too long." Sesshomaru said, grabbing the bottle from her hand.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He dabbed a small portion on his finger, and gently smeared it on her wounds.  
  
"Um....thank you."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Arkwyn smiled at him.  
  
She was right. He WAS going soft.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing the way she stared at him.  
  
"I think you're going soft," Arkwyn replied soothingly.  
  
"Or melting a block of ice." Rin laughed.  
  
Arkwyn playfully glared at the small child.  
  
"I'm not going soft! I'm not."  
  
The two girls just smiled at him.  
  
"I'm not going soft god dammit! All I did was help out a bit!"  
  
"Don't worry, You're still somewhat bad." Arkwyn replied, a small seducing smile spreading on her lips, one only Sesshomaru noticed at least.  
  
God this is torture! Sesshomaru thought wildly as his thoughts raced around his head.  
  
"I'm going to pick some flowers over here!" Rin called, dashing off into a small clearing loaded heavily with wild flowers.  
  
Rin's words just echoed in his mind as he stared at Arkwyn.  
  
He knew what he wanted.....and he was going to get it.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Is something the matter?" Arkwyn asked, suddenly shocked as she was pulled forward to Sesshomaru's face, his arms carefully locked around her side.  
  
"You gotta stop saying things like that." Was All Sesshomaru said.  
  
Then he kissed her. Soft at first, but deep and passionate as he felt a tingling sensation run throughout his body.  
  
"This happened in my dream too!"  
  
The both jerked apart quickly as Rin stood next to them, carrying a few small flowers and smiling at the two.  
  
(Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Just wanted to let you all know that I will soon be starting a story called, Kagome's Inner child. It's about a curse put on kagome that changes her into a five year old. I have it all planned out from start to finish. Hope you all will check it out when I post it.) 


	19. down with the sickness

(Author's note.)  
  
Hi everyone!  
  
I'm very sorry to say that these may be the last chapters for a while if my computer gets worse. But I'm not finished with this story yet, so keep checking once in a while for updates.  
  
Thank you.)  
  
A few winters have passed at the castle.  
  
Rin went off to go be the apprentice of the old healing lady, and believe it or not, Sesshomaru is now the Lord of the castle with Arkwyn being his wife. (hehe.....)  
  
Lately there have been more demons lurking around from the dark woods. The dark woods are at least the biggest area of woods on that small unknown world. And the dark woods are filled with the most evil and cruel creatures.  
  
Nowadays nobody goes out after dark. For darkness and fear is what the demons feed on. Flesh too.  
  
Some months ago, a rather large dragon looking demon came and almost wiped out a whole village, so now the warriors of all these villages are coming together to battle against the demons, and once and for all get rid of them.  
  
Along with them is Sesshomaru and Arkwyn.  
  
"Why wont you listen to me? Stay here, you'll be safer." Sesshomaru pleaded.  
  
"No!" Arkwyn replied angrily. "I'm not going to stay here and wait for only your coffin to return. You need me there to protect you."  
  
"I thought that silly protecting thing was over after we got married. And besides, I'm protecting you now."  
  
"No matter how many years have passed since that day, I'll always be your sheathe. You're the reason I stay here, and without that reason there is nothing for me."  
  
"Arkwyn,"  
  
"I'm coming, end of story."  
  
"Fine, but you have to stay by my side at all times. There are more dangerous things out there then we have conquered. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I'll be alright as long as I'm with you." She replied, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Alright." He sighed as he pulled her into an embrace, never wanting to let go.  
  
(In the morning.)  
  
Light was shinning everywhere. The trees were swaying in the gentle spring breeze.  
  
Arkwyn lay in bed, Sesshomaru sleeping peacefully by her side as she watched life go on behind the large window to her left.  
  
She brought her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun streaming in from the window, fingers spread looking at all the funny lines on her hand.  
  
When suddenly she felt a wave of sickness hit her, her mind screaming bathroom as she quickly made it in time without throwing up on the floor.  
  
"Oh no, I can't get sick now!" she moaned as she sat on the floor, her back leaning against the cold marble wall of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Sesshomaru asked from his perch at the bathroom door.  
  
"I feel sick."  
  
"Hmm, maybe you should,"  
  
"No! I'm not staying home. If we are leaving in a few days I should be better by then. Just let me sleep some more."  
  
He nodded and helped her back to bed. 


	20. The night sky

Mornings went on and Arkwyn didn't feel sick anymore. Still, there was something she knew coming one day. One day that seemed overly far away.  
  
Here it was, the night before they would journey out into the woods, their lives at stake at any given moment.  
  
small groups scattered on the campsite not too far away from the woods, Guards watching at every corner.  
  
Arkwyn stood thinking deeply in front of Sesshomaru and her tent, Watching bright star filled sky beam down at her, Remembering the last time she had taken a moment to truly watch the night sky. It was the night she awoke at the healing lady's house when her and Sesshomaru had a fight.  
  
That all seemed so far away, The castle now, and...her home. They too were all far away.  
  
As much as she loved the customs and ways of life here, she still missed her old life.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out of the tent, noting the serious presence that stalked Arkwyn.  
  
Before he could ask her anything she spoke up, her voice serious but slightly sad.  
  
"I think, if we make it through this, When we make it through this battle, I want to go home. Not to the castle, but to my home. I'm sorry." She finished, turning to see his expression.  
  
"You are going to leave me?" Sesshomaru asked, his expression blank, but hints of sadness still peaking through.  
  
That look that told Arkwyn even though he had more demon power, he still had a human heart, and could look at things with a human face. Still appear to her as human.  
  
"Of course not!" she said, her words jumping at him. "When I go, I want to take you with me. I've lived in your sort of time for a while now, and I want you to live with me in mine. We can still visit the castle, I just....." Arkwyn trailed off.  
  
"Miss home." Sesshomaru finished her, feeling better now that he understood the situation.  
  
Arkwyn nodded and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru, laying her head on his shoulder, and trying not to think of all the bad things ahead of them.  
  
"Wherever we go, Whatever we do, we will always be together. I promise to never leave your side." Sesshomaru said, resting his chin on top of her head. At least he hoped in his heart to never leave her.  
  
"I promise too." She replied, pushing up against him closer as she felt a wave of security surrounding her.  
  
From a distance a few guards watched with pleased smiles.  
  
"Told ya love was in the air." One guard said to the others.  
  
"For heavens sake! It's not spring anymore, it's February." One other guard replied to the first one.  
  
"Yeah, but three months till spring."  
  
"They are already married you goof!"  
  
The guards had a few laughs while they talked more about Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Arkwyn, that is, until suddenly one of the guards cried out in pain and fell to the floor, blood spilling out in a small pool beneath them.  
  
"Hey!!!! We need help! One of the guards has fallen dead!" Some other guards yelled from up the hill to where Sesshomaru, Arkwyn, and more guards were standing listening.  
  
(Hey everyone, Sorry this chapter is short. And I apologize for my last couple chapters. What with the two new stories I'm working on, I felt I needed to rush this story up a bit to get it closer to it's ending point. Yes, Soon it will end. Hope you all enjoyed my story!  
  
Thanks, Misskaogme.) 


	21. Arkwyn can't die

"It's here." Sesshomaru said quickly, stepping infront of Arkwyn and preparing himself for the demon.  
  
Arkwyn stepped besides him, looking up to him with a smile that told him she was staying with him no matter what.  
  
But then the what came, taller then the trees and seeming in a liquid form with certain designs all over it's body.  
  
Arkwyn pulled out her two daggers, as she watched Sesshomaru leap at it with his claws.  
  
She soon followed, lunging at it.  
  
Nothing happened. The demon still remained.  
  
It struck at some warriors, a sort of acidy substance slashing at them from it's claws.  
  
Sesshomaru charged at the demon, his finger loosening the whip that he controlled, slicing at the Demon and causing one of it's fingers to fall off, splashing to liquid and burning the ground.  
  
The demon cried out in pain, and in anger as it dashed forward, his sharp claws reaching out for him.  
  
"Get back!" Arkwyn yelled at Sesshomaru as she cut away at his claws, the acidy stuff spilling to the ground where Sesshomaru had been standing.  
  
The demon hurtled back, standing still for a bit, then it reached it's hands high in the sky as his wounds were healed leaving him good as new.  
  
"What are we going to do my lord?" a worried guard asked as he ran towards him, but the demon scooped him up, a sort of secret and in closed hole opening in the forehead of the demon as it sucked out all the guard's energy, then dropping him back on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru ran to the guard's aid, staring at the lifeless body, the smell of burned flesh fresh in his scent.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped at the demon, his quick whip slicing through him, but it melted inside the demon, and pulled Sesshomaru forward so he was almost touching the thing's body.  
  
"Arkwyn run away!" Sesshomaru yelled to her, his voice choked by pain as he started to feel the acidy heat of the demon.  
  
"No! I'm not going to leave you! I can't!" Arkwyn yelled, running after him as the demon pulled Sesshomaru closer.  
  
"I have to protect you!" She yelled as she used her daggers to guard herself, hurtling her body infront of Sesshomaru. That same pink light that came up before surrounding Sesshomaru.  
  
Arkwyn was using all her strength to protect him, and now she was weak in the demon's grasp.  
  
"What are you doing? Get away!" Sesshomaru said to her, slowly noticing Arkwyn's blades melting from the thick eating Acid. Suddenly he was dropped to the ground as the thing grasped Arkwyn, who was screaming in agony as she felt her body burning all over.  
  
Then the hole in the demon's forehead opened and began sucking all the energy out of Arkwyn.  
  
"No! Get the fuck away from her!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried breaking Arkwyn free.  
  
But it was too late, Arkwyn was dropped to the ground, the thing depriving all her energy because she was too weak.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly ran to her side. He didn't care if the demon was near by. All he cared about was her.  
  
He checked over and over to make sure she was still breathing. She wouldn't last long so he had to get his healing sword.  
  
Only twenty seconds had gone by, but it felt like twenty years to him.  
  
"I don't want to live this way." Sesshomaru said scornfully as he quickly darted off to one of the tents, thinking over and over in his head why he didn't bring the sword with him.  
  
"Got it!" he yelled, picking up the sword and dashing out of the tent, Suddenly realizing the demon hovering over him.  
  
It reached down, opening it's hand up to snatch Sesshomaru, who was helpless to it's acid.  
  
Before anything else could happen, a sudden pink light shot through the demon's stomach and held itself around Sesshomaru, the demon scratching frantically at the hole that was inside of him.  
  
Then a bunch of tiny pink lights burst from the still glowing hole in the demon's body, shooting up in all different directions and ripping apart the demon.  
  
"Arkwyn....." Sesshomaru said in a whisper as his eyes darted to her body, and he thought about how weak she was before, and how much energy she just used.  
  
Sesshomaru ran to her, fumbling with the sword as he pulled it out, trying to see Arkwyn breathing. He checked her pulse and got no reaction.  
  
'She did that.......for me?' He thought bewildered as he looked towards the demon being melted down by the pink light, and soon bursting like shooting stars.  
  
The pink overwhelming light rushing through the darkness and melting It all. Everything evil being devoured by the light of Arkwyn's love.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly stood up as he pulled out his sword, pointed it at her and then swung it, that same floating like aura swinging around the sword.  
  
He stood completely still, not moving at all and holding his breath, keeping a close eye on any movement.  
  
Sesshomaru fell to his knees before her, leaning his head in close next to her heart, and letting himself collapse on her when he heard the strong heart beat start up once again.  
  
All around them people were moving, the morning dawning on as men cared for the wounded and cleaned up.  
  
"I'm so glad you are alive. God Dammit, don't ever put yourself in that kind of situation again. Do you hear me?" Sesshomaru said to her as she lay sleeping on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up. Collecting his strength he then picked Arkwyn up and carried her back into their tent.  
  
He knew they would always be together, but he still worried. She was always putting herself in his danger to protect him, so that is why firs thing in the morning Sesshomaru decided to leave for Arkwyn's time.  
  
Sesshomaru wanted to be with her in her time, live with her and start a family with her. Nothing was going to take that away from him, he would make sure of it.  
  
THE  
  
END 


End file.
